Omega Nu Iota: Backstories
by Lakerae
Summary: One-shot stories and drabbles for the Omega Nu Iota AU. Backstories and memories to keep you satisfied while you wait for an update from the main story! Enjoy and feel free to PM for requests! I am more than happy to write quick little chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Memory (First Meeting)

Kaoru scoffed at his twin sister, annoyed that she was doodling on her copy of the business proposals instead of listening in the meeting.

He nudged her with his elbow and Chizuru yelped in surprise. Kodo, their uncle and current Yukimura Corporation president, had stopped mid-sentence to turn and stare at the interrupting noise.

Chizuru mouthed "I'm sorry," while Kaoru hung his head in embarrassment.

"I think this meeting calls for a break," Kodo said, turning off the projector. The rest of the men in the room—a mixture of Kazamas and Yukimuras in suits—shuffled out in murmurs.

"Let's all meet back here in an hour," Kodo shouted. He turned his gaze back to Chizuru, his eyes narrow and lips thin.

"Chizuru, you better come back more focused. You and your brother will be taking over someday. These meeting will prepare the both of you."

Kaoru nodded. "Chizuru, you're an embarrassment to this family."

Chizuru stood up out of her seat, her chair squealed along the way. She let out a long sigh and patted her brother on the shoulders. "I'll be back."

The busy downtown was a relief compared to the stuffy meeting room. Chizuru eyed a bakery and her mouth salivated for something sweet.

Her eyes lit up like she was a kid in a candy shop. She sniffed the sugary goods, grabbed a tray, and snapped the tongs like she was an eager crab.

"You know, the chocolate buns are the best," a deep voice behind her said. She craned her neck to follow the voice and her brown eyes locked gazes with red ones.

"Oh, hey! You're…"

"Kazama," he interrupted, standing straight and tall with an empty tray.

Chizuru's eyes fell down to compare her tray to his. Her cheeks warmed in embarrassment—self-conscious that he may think she was pigging out on lunch break.

"I'm not going to eat all of this, just in case you were wondering," she blurted out. She had no idea why she was even defending her appetite, but for some reason, she felt compelled to keep up a cute girl facade.

"Of course you're not," the blonde young man replied, a smirk plastered on his face. "We're going to sit down at that table—" he continued to say, putting his tray down and pointing to an empty corner table, "and you're going to share all of that with me."

The balls on this guy, Chizuru thought. They weren't even properly introduced and here he was so familiar with her like a looming boyfriend.

"Hold your horses, big boy. Who said I was sharing?"

He chuckled and grabbed the tray from her hands. She let go of it with ease, like he _was_ her boyfriend.

"You literally just said you weren't eating all of this," he said, turning toward the register.

"And besides, we should get used to sharing if our companies are planning on merging."

Chizuru subconsciously followed him, and the corners of her lips tugged into a smile.

"You should be doing this with my brother. He's the one taking over."

Kazama turned his neck to look at Chizuru. He grinned and Chizuru felt the heat of his eyes warm her belly. Good God, he was handsome.

"I probably should be more familiar with your brother, but I'd rather be alone with you."

They sat down at the corner table, exactly the way Kazama had predicted.

Chizuru flustered, her face burning red. She stared at Kazama, speechless.

Kazama pushed a chocolate bun toward her, still grinning from ear to ear. "Seriously, try the chocolate bun."


	2. Chapter 2: Almost First Kiss

Tokugawa University was notorious for holding an extravagant summer festival. Chizuru had been excited, especially her twin brother Kaoru. Kazama tagged along. Although he hated festivals, he was happy to show his two companions his new school.

"I'm telling you, Tokuguwa University has the best business program," Kaoru boasted, inhaling takoyaki. Chizuru rolled her eyes at her brother. She was never interested in business, but she had no choice. Their Uncle Kodo insisted it. He constantly reminded the twins how important they were for the Yukimura company and they were the future.

"I can't believe you're attending this fall," Chizuru said softly, pouting her lips dramatically.

Kazama squeezed her hand tighter, their fingers intertwined like vines twisting around each other. "Are you afraid I'll find some hot college chick and leave you in the dust?"

Chizuru whimpered, pouting more dramatically her cheeks wrinkled on the sides. "That's not funny, Chikage Kazama."

Kazama lifted an eyebrow, his eyes playful and borderline teasing. "Using my full name, eh? My, my. Jealousy is a terrible trait."

Chizuru huffed, her face pinched with rosy cheeks. "Still not funny."

Kazama chuckled and tapped his girlfriend on the nose. "It's funny because it will never happen."

Chizuru buried her face against his arm, hiding the blush that grew instantly from his touch.

Kaoru was paces ahead of them, gasping at each food stand he saw. "Hurry up, guys, there's a mochi stand over there!" Kaoru turned to face the lagging couple and scoffed at them. "You know what? I'm leaving you guys. You lovey-dovey couple are grossing me out. Call me when you're ready to leave."

Kazama nodded, smirking at his friend. Kaoru winked back, a sign he trusted his friend with his sister.

"You know, he just likes you for your money," Chizuru teased, her arms wrapped around Kazama's waist. He was so tall and she liked being encompassed entirely by his warmth.

Kazama wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing her closer to him. "Oh, yeah? Well, I only like him for his sister."

They walked around the campus, blending into crowds, desperately trying to find a quiet spot.  
They veered away from the lights, heading toward the center of the campus.

"I don't think we're allowed to go inside the campus, Kazama," Chizuru warned, clutching his arm a bit tighter. The area was dark, with one dimmed lamp post across the square, and they were alone.

"Relax," Kazama assured her. He was leading her to a bench, tugging her gently as she followed behind him. They sat down, side-by-side, and Chizuru scooted a few inches away to give him more leg room. Kazama chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Are you worried I might do something to you?" he whispered in her ear.

Chizuru sighed, her breaths came out raspy and a hint of a moan escaped her lips. She turned to face him, their faces so close she could feel the heat of his skin radiate against hers. Their knees grazed each other, leaving no space between them.

Chizuru let out another sigh, and Kazama captured her chin with two fingers. "Say what's on your mind, Chizuru."

He was very receptive, almost like he could read her mind. It was her favorite trait about him, why she felt so easy to be around him. "It won't be the same, you know," she said softly. "You'll want things I can't give you right now."

Kazama brushed his thumb over her lips. He licked his bottom lips, catching it between his teeth nervously. "Sometimes you say the dumbest things," he said, cupping the sides of her cheeks. "Have I ever made you feel like I needed more?"

Chizuru closed her eyes and leaned into one of his hands.

"I'd wait two lifetimes if you wanted me to."

Chizuru giggled. "Please don't." She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers trembling against his warm skin. Her eyes were still closed and she tilted her head. They were so close.

"Come here," she whispered, pulling him in. God, they were so close.

"What are you two doing here?" A deep voice interrupted them. Chizuru blinked several times, lifting an arm to block the bright light shining on her face. "This area is closed."

Kazama grunted, his hands in front of him as well. "Can you please fucking point your flashlight away?"

The flashlight clicked off and Chizuru continued to blink, adjusting her eyes from light to dark. She caught a glimpse of blue and white. A sweater? A jacket? She couldn't make out the face.

"Leave," the deep voice warned again.

"Yeah, yeah," Kazama replied, getting off the bench. He grabbed Chizuru by her wrist and pulled her up to stand. "Fucking cockblocker."

Kazama's pace quickened and he was more dragging than pulling her as they walked back to the festival. Chizuru turned back to look at the man, but he was gone.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just some dumb security guard."


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Real Friend

"You're both still young," Kaoru started, patting Kazama on the back, "give it time and she'll come back."

Kazama jolted his shoulders, pushing Kaoru's arm off of him. "I don't want your pity."

Kaoru stood in front of Kazama, looking down at his pitiful friend. Kazama sat on the bench, lunged forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He kept his head down, staring at the dry leaves on the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry you're feeling shitty right now, but my sister and I got bigger problems to worry about," Kaoru said, his tone harsh and stern. The deals that their Uncle Kodo had been working on for years fell through. Many of the financial advisers were wary of Kodo's decisions and their suspicions had been validated with his disappearance. The Kazama Company backed out of their merger and Yukimura Corporations was sold off in pieces like a used car. And none of the money went to either Kaoru or Chizuru.

Kazama lifted his face and glared at Kaoru. "I know you both got problems. Why the fuck did you think I proposed?"

Kaoru sighed, his face pinched with an expression that Kazama could not decipher. "I thought you loved her."

Kazama's face turned red, a low growl caught in his throat. "Of course I fucking love her. Why…"

"So you proposed out of pity?" Kaoru took a step back, his hands clenched tightly by his sides. "Because the last thing she needs is your pity."

"I don't p—"

"Fuck off, Kazama. You don't deserve her."

Kazama stood up off the bench and towered over his friend. His eyes burned with fire, but Kaoru glared back with the same amount of intensity. The height difference was not going to matter. If they were going to fight, it was their own pride that was going to fight their battle.

"Why are you even here? Don't you have your new friends to hang out with?" It was a rhetorical question; they both knew that. Kaoru hadn't been hanging around him and Chizuru, their trio disbanded once they entered Tokugawa University. An inevitability all three of them saw miles ahead.

"I thought you needed a real friend, Kazama. But it looks like you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself." Kaoru turned his back, and walked away from Satsuma Square, leaving Kazama to ponder at his words.

Kazama stood frozen, watching Kaoru leave. He thought for a moment to call him back and apologize when Kaoru's words finally hit him like a ton of bricks. "Fuck him and his sister," Kazama muttered, dropping his head down. He watched the dry leaves dance around his feet as he stood alone, waiting for the darkness to take over the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson

She had said no.

His skin burned like a fire lit inside him, and he was grateful his couch was made of real leather–fireproof. His body was tense, fists clenched so tight his knuckles may crack.

" _I'm sorry but I can't marry you, Kazama."_

Kazama closed his eyes, hoping to forget–no–dream about anything but her.

"Fuck," he sighed out. He jolted up on his feet, stumbling a bit, dizzy from the rush of rising out of his seat. He went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and eyed the one thing that might drown out Chizuru's face right now.

The $500 bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon was meant to be uncorked when she accepted his proposal. It was a given, really, since they had been together since she was still in high school. And it was the natural step to take given her situation.

Her family lost everything. She was perpetually broke. No money or business. An heiress just by name. If she were an investment, his accountants would suggest he dump his stocks while he still could. In the financial world, they would call this "being in the red."

But none of that mattered. He still wanted her. Forever. She should be honored, he thought.

He poured himself a full cup and he downed it in seconds. _Fuck, that was good._

He sat down on the couch, clutching to the cold bottle to soothe him.

" _I'm sorry but I can't marry you, Kazama."_

He gulped more down, drinking the smooth wine with one breath.

" _I can't marry you."_

He felt the sting in his eyes, welling with tears he could not fight back with all his might. The bottle was light and he brought it to his lips to drink whatever was left in it.

" _I can't."_

The bottle was empty and Kazama's eyes fluttered to a close, the alcohol finally hitting him the way he needed it. His hand released it, falling off his couch and rolling down on his floor.

His mind went blank, dark and empty.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten

Kazama wrapped his lips around the soft, warm, wet lips on his. He felt his cock twitch against his tight jeans and his hips bucked up to press harder.

His hands couldn't stop moving. They explored every curve and lines, pulling in the warmth closer to him.

She moaned long and loud, Kazama pressing his face in between her chest, leaving red marks.

She rolled her hips against his aching hard shaft, and Kazama groaned, unable to control how pleased he was.

 _She feels so good._

"Don't fucking stop, Chi…"

He snaked his hands off her hips and cupped the sides of her face. He opened his eyes and nearly drowned in a sea of blue.

"Hey, baby," the blonde girl giggled, her tongue darting out to taste more of him.

"Get off me." He pushed the woman off, sending her across the couch from him. She scoffed in disgust, pulling down her blouse that was crinkled up to her neck.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Get out." He stood up, adjusting his pants, cock limped.

The blonde girl jolted off the couch, grabbing her purse off the floor. She looked at Kazama one last time, waiting for him to say something.

He averted his eyes, looking at the side and caught a glimpse of the sakura tree painting on his wall. _Her gift._

The girl stormed out, huffing out "asshole" as she slammed the door.

Kazama sank into his couch, face buried in his hands. Not even a hot piece of ass was going to make him forget.


	6. Chapter 6: Irresistible

Tumblr prompt: Irresistible (Note: These chapters aren't chronological. These backstories will time jump depending on the prompt! Feel free to comment if there's confusion)

* * *

Chizuru carried her wrapped gift up the stairs—the only thing Kazama would allow her to lift. She opened the door for him, holding it wide enough for Kazama to go through with ease. He wore a plain white T-shirt, his biceps bulging from holding the large moving box.

He dropped the box down next to the couch, panting. "That's all of it."

Chizuru placed the gift on the kitchen table and took out a yellow hand towel from an opened box.

Chizuru handed Kazama the towel, her cheeks flushed red like she had carried boxes all day as well. "Here you go." Their fingers grazed as Kazama gladly accepted the towel and Chizuru quietly gasped from his touch.

Kazama wiped the sweat off his face and Chizuru's eyes wandered from his neck down to his soaking wet chest. The fabric of the t-shirt clung onto Kazama's body, his chest heaving up and down from carrying boxes into his apartment. He wore the jogger pants loosely, the waistband barely hanging off his hips.

He's so fucking hot, Chizuru thought. Her gaze followed him into the kitchen, watching him open the refrigerator, bend down, and reach for a bottle of water.

"I still can't believe your parents leased this place for you," Chizuru sighed, thighs clenching as Kazama approached her.

"Yeah, I couldn't hack living with my dorm roommate," Kazama sneered, taking a sip of water.

"You're so mean. Shiranui wasn't that bad," Chizuru defended. She had met him a couple times when she had visited Kazama at their dorm. He was very chatty, Chizuru remembered.

"Chizuru, he was so fucking annoying," he scoffed.

"You could have at least waited until the year was done." Chizuru rolled her eyes. They were both leaning against the dining table, their arms barely touching each other.

Kazama turned around and grabbed the gift, a small smile tugging at his lips as he glanced at Chizuru.

"Forget about that loser. What do we have here?"

Chizuru hid behind her arm as she flushed a deep shade of red. "It's just a small housewarming gift, Kazama."

He walked toward the couch, sitting his butt down the arm of it and sat down, holding onto the gift like a precious jewel. Chizuru stayed frozen next to the table and watched him delicately open her present.

His fingers trembled as they slid beneath the paper, nervous and anxious. The wrapper fell to the floor in one piece, Kazama somehow managed to keep it intact without one tear or rip.

He held the canvas close to his face, and clicked his tongue a few times, locking his gaze at Chizuru. "Beautiful and talented."

Chizuru felt her body shiver and though she wanted to run away from embarrassment, she kept her eyes locked with his. "I painted that in art class. It's a sakura tree."

Kazama set the canvas down, leaning it against the back of the couch. "I'm going to hang it right there on that wall behind you." He pointed his finger toward the blank wall. "Thank you."

Chizuru's heart was racing, and she nodded slightly, acknowledging his gratitude, and lowering her eyes to the floor. They both fell silent for a moment, and Kazama sighed loudly.

Chizuru snapped her neck up and closed the distance between them, leaping into his arms as they crashed down onto the couch.

"Oi," Kazama managed to utter right before Chizuru's lips crashed into his, stealing all his breath away. His arms subconsciously caught her, wrapping them around her tiny waist, as his legs dangled off the arm of the couch.

Chizuru sat up straight, straddling Kazama. She pulled off her blouse, and threw it on the floor. She whimpered as she sat down, feeling Kazama's erection twitch against her aching core.

"Fuck, Chizuru," Kazama moaned, his hands snaking their way to cup her perky breasts. Chizuru rolled her hips, grinding down hard against him. Kazama's eyes flew open and his hands grasped her hips to steady them both. "Shit, Chizuru, stop."

Chizuru lunged forward, her palms planted down on his chest as she continued to grind. "It's okay, Kazama, I consent."

Kazama groaned, clenching his teeth tight, his hands around her elbows, straightening his arms into a push. "Seriously, Chizuru, stop. You have to…"

She rolled her hips one more time, interrupting Kazama's train of thought.

"Oh, fuck!" Kazama gasped, his voice rasping in his throat as little bursts of air escaped his lungs. He clung onto her arms, his fingers digging deep into the tender flesh, most likely leaving bruises the next day.

It didn't take long for Chizuru to comprehend what just happened. The moist spot soaking into the thin layer of her leggings was a dead giveaway. She watched his face pinch, eyes shut tight, his mouth wide open.

She couldn't help but smirk, proud that she had did this to him.

Kazama lifted his back, his elbows holding the weight of him. He was still panting, his breath coming back to him. Chizuru looked at him shyly, her big brown eyes glazed like a little puppy who was guilty of making a mess.

Kazama flashed her a small smile. "Don't ever do that again."

Chizuru twitched in surprise, giving him a devastated expression. "So you don't want to…"

Kazama caught her lips, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Chizuru cupped his cheeks, pulling him as she inserted her tongue into his mouth. Kazama pulled back, breaking their kiss, and grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't ever jump my bones without giving me a heads up. What if I didn't catch you?"

"You'll always catch me, Kazama."

"True," he said, his voice content. He sank back down into the couch, sighing deeply.

"I promise I won't be this quick next time."

Chizuru giggled, resting her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around him. "You're buying me a new pair of leggings, you know."


	7. Chapter 7: 12 Years Later

Kazama stood at the doorway, a small smile slowly appearing on his face. "Oi, Ryo, did you finish your homework?"

For a 10-year-old, his back was too straight like he was still at school. Ryo kept his attention on the TV, fingers deftly pressing the buttons on the controller. "Would I be playing with my video game if I weren't done, Dad?" He paused the game mid-attack, torturing the computerized opponent in a frozen state of humiliation. He turned around to look at him—big brown eyes like his mother, dirty blonde hair like his father, a beautiful mixture. "Although I doubt you'll find any mistakes, I'll be happy to show you my work, if you don't believe me."

The mouth on this kid was more proof than any DNA analysis. Kazama shook his head and sat down next to his son. He grabbed a second controller and pressed "start" without asking if Ryo was done playing his single mode. Ryo scoffed under his breath and quickly glared at his father.

"I haven't played this game in a while," Kazama said, flashing Ryo a smirk.

"Sounds like you're already making excuses for when you lose," Ryo clapped back. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

Goddamn, the mouth on him, Kazama thought. He narrowed his red eyes at him playfully and stuck his tongue out for good measure. "You mean, don't expect me to go easy on you, Son."

Ryo rolled his eyes hard but kept his mouth shut for now.

After a few rounds, there was no question who the better player was. Kazama gritted his teeth, fingers smashing the buttons in desperation. Ryo kept his cool, a smug grin on his face that was all too familiar to Kazama. "We can play chess instead, if you want to get even with me. That's what old people play, right?"

Kazama's pride was wounded. He never expected to be schooled by his own son, at least not this early in his life. His trash talking was masterful, probably picked up from hanging out too much with his Uncle Shiranui. _That bastard._ "No, I'm just getting acquainted with the moves."

Ryo let out a long sigh, almost sounding like a groan. "Really, Dad. I'd hate to see a grown man cry." He wasn't even using his best player anymore, randomly choosing a character.

Kazama was ready to play dirty, by any means necessary. "You know, your sister is my favorite child," he said with a deadpan tone. He peeked at the side of his eye, desperately trying to read his son's reaction.

"Understandable," Ryo answered, letting out a quiet huff. He kept his eyes glued to the TV, unfazed by Kazama's words. "I'd be insulted if I cared about your opinion."

Those words nearly gave Kazama a whiplash as he snapped his attention toward his son, wide-eyed in surprise (with a little bit of hurt behind them). "Hmph," was all that he could reply.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Chizuru shouted from the kitchen. Tiny footsteps made their way inside Ryo's room and Kazama beamed as tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey, princess," Kazama cooed, grabbing his four-year-old daughter into his lap. She laid her hands on top of Kazama's, pretending to play the game like him.

"Oh, cool, Haruka. You can watch Dad lose to me," Ryo teased. He chuckled lightly, and Kazama was more determined than ever to defeat him.

Haruka's presence may have been a blessing. It was the third round and Kazama was a few jabs away from winning. Chizuru shouted again, but Ryo and Kazama ignored her and kept their focus on the game. One last punch…

"Game's over, you son of a bitch!" Kazama lifted his arms in victory, dancing around in the room. He looked down on his two kids, both staring at him with their jaws wide open. "I won, Son! I won!"

Chizuru popped her head inside the room, her face bright and cheery with curiosity. "What's all the commotion about? Come on, let's eat!"

Ryo and Haruka ran to their mother, hugging her tightly. "Dad said a bad word," Haruka tattled, her voice whiny like she was about to cry. Kazama's eyes went wide, a gasp escaping him as he looked at a furious Chizuru.

"Yeah. Dad called you a bitch," Ryo added, looking all innocent at her. With one arm wrapped around him, Chizuru rubbed his shoulders lovingly like she was soothing the hurt away. Ryo flashed Kazama a wicked smile, then buried his face into his mother's stomach, feigning hurt and pain.

"You two go and set the table while I have some words with your father."

"Look, Chizuru, it was an accident," Kazama explained, taking a few steps back to give distance between them. "I didn't call you a bitch, per se. I was playing a game, and…" He took a deep breath, eyes pleading at his wife. Chizuru had a spatula in her hand, and she waved it in front of her like it was a sword.

"Chizuru, please," he begged once more. She raised her arm above her head, and Kazama's gaze flicked up at the grease-covered spatula. It was inevitable, and he sighed in defeat. "Fine, I deserve it. Okay, just don't hit me in the face." He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He felt soft lips brush against his, and his eyes snapped open. He cupped Chizuru's face to pull her in, deepening their kiss.

"He's only 10 and already besting you," Chizuru said, pecking kisses under his jaw.

"Yeah, what a little devil we made."


End file.
